Final Confrontation
by TechnoPixie96
Summary: Basically a 1st person view of the final battle against Ghetsis in Pokemon White 2. First fic I have written so constuctive criticism welcome


_**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction ever, so constructive criticism and reviews are much appreciated ^_^ Basically, I've been on a White 2 hype, and I LOVE this final battle against Ghetsis. White 2 is definitely up there amongst my favourite pokemon games (Wild Eevee was an AWESOME idea)**_

_**This is based off when I went up against Ghetsis, and has my team's moves. **_

_**Anyway, enjoy my first ever story**_

3 months ago, if you had told me I would be facing Team Plasma and taking on their leader, Ghetsis, I would have called you insane.

Funny how life turns out isn't it?

Here I am, 8 gym badges obtained, a team of 6 strong pokemon, going up against not only Ghetsis, but also a legendary. White Kyurem, a fusion of Reshiram and Kyurem, fused together with the power of the DNA splicers. It was truly a ferocious looking creature.

I looked at N, who appeared distraught at the loss of his Reshiram, and I felt guilty. He had saved my life using Reshirams power, and Ghetsis had taken Reshiram, knowing N was coming. I knew I needed to defeat Ghetsis and White Kyurem, a familiar sense of determination rose up in me, the same type that I got before facing a gym leader. But this was on a whole different scale. Now, I battled to save the whole of Unova. N came over and spoke to me.

"It's faint, but I can hear my friend. I can hear Reshiram's voice. It says they can be separated again! I beg you, please save my friend! And all of Unova's pokemon and humans…"

If Reshiram can truly be separated, I would do it. I owed that much to N. After all, he had just saved my life. I started to approach White Kyurem. Ghetsis's voice now boomed out.

"Come now! I want to see your face at the moment you lose all hope! Battle to protect Unova! I've prepared the finest stage, and it's wasted on a bit player like you! Lose, and go down in flames!"

I stood before White Kyurem, scared, but still determined. White Kyurem let out a roar, and I called out my first Pokemon.

"Samurott, let's go"

Samurott's roar filled me with even more determination. I wold not fail my team and the whole of Unova.

White Kyurem kicked off with Fusion Flare, which did a fair amount of damage, but since Samurott is a water type, he withstood it well.  
"Samurott, use Revenge"

A purple aura surrounded Samurott, and he charged at White Kyurem. White Kyurem staggered back, seemingly quite hurt at that attack. This was good, it meant that it was weak to fighting type moves. I could only pray that Samurott would withstand another Fusion Flare should it decide to use that again.

White Kyurem slashed at Samurott, and he was left severely weakened, panting not being able to stand up right.

"Samurott hang in there, use Revenge one more time"

The purple aura surrounded Samurott, and he charged at White Kyurem once again. The move successfully knocked out White Kyurem, and he fell to the ground, kicking up a load of dust when he did.

"Samurott, we did it!" I exclaimed. As I said that, A light came from White Kyurem's body, which then split into two. 2 different sounding roars came from the two lights. The light faded, and Reshiram and Kyurem were standing, now separated from each other. Reshiram flew over to N, who now looked over the moon. Ghetsis, however, looked like he might try to kill me again.

"I can't believe it! The White Kyurem I went to all the trouble of preparing! How irritating! Now I have to go recapture Kyurem don't I? But first, I'll take down this disgusting trainer with my own hand! This time I will succeed. No matter what they try, no-one will be able to stop me!"

N looked up as he said this "Rosa" he yelled, and threw a Full Restore and Max Ether at Samurott, fully healing him.  
"Thanks!" I yelled back, and stood to fight Ghetsis. This was it; Unova's fate was on the line. If I didn't defeat Ghetsis, he would recapture Kyurem, and re attempt to enslave Unova again. I had to win this.

Ghetsis tattered cloak was flowing in the wind, he slammed his cane into the ground to look up straight at me.

"Cofagrigus! End this trainer!"

"Samurott, battle for Unova!"

The two pokemon emerged from their pokeballs and stood infront of their trainers. I knew Cofagrigus was a ghost type, so normal and fighting type moves would be ineffective.

"Samurott, use Surf"

"Cofagrigus, use Toxic"

A torrent of water charged at Cofagrigus, just as a pool of dark purple ooze surrounded Samurott, and Samurott's skin was tinted purple, indicating he was now badly poisoned. "Damn" I whispered to myself, but I knew it would take more than that to take out Samurott, though I knew I had to treat toxic before it became too bad. Cofagrigus staggered at the surf, which was made more powerful by Samurott's Mystic Water. Cofagrigus ate at something, which I then saw was leftovers, meaning that he now had recovered a little strength back.

"I was expecting exactly that kind of move" Ghetsis boomed out, seemingly unfazed.

"Damn. Samurott, get back" Samurott returned to his pokeball. "Lucario, take it" Lucario emerged. I may have seemed crazy to sendout a fighting type out against a Ghost type, but I had a hidden trick up my sleeve.

"Cofagrigus, Shadow Ball"  
"Lucario, Psychic"

Lucario deftly dodged past Cofagrigus's Shadow Ball, and surrounded him with Psychic energy, which then knocked out the Cofagrigus.

"Hmphh. Seismitoad, come out"  
"Lucario get back, go Lilligant"  
Lucario returned to her pokeball and Lilligant came flying out, just as Ghetsis's Seismitoad emerged.

"Seismitoad, Sludge Wave"  
"Lilligant, Energy Ball"

Seismitoad started to ready Sludge Wave, but thanks to Lilligant's speed and her Miracle Seed, Energy Ball hit Seismitoad and knocked it out before it could do anything. Ghetsis was now starting to look really angry again.

"Eelektross, don't fail me"  
"Lilligant come back, Arcanine do it"

As Lilligant returned Arcanine emerged, shaking the ground a little as he landed.

"Elektross, Thunderbolt"  
"Arcanine, Flamethrower let's go"

The two attacks landed, and both pokemon were left quite injured, having both withstood two quite powerful attacks.

"Elektross, Thunderbolt"  
"Arcanine, Flamethrower let's go"

We both used the same moves again, and thankfully Arcanine went first and landed a critical hit onto Eelektross, knocking it out. Ghetsis was now starting to shake with rage.

"Drapion, win this for me"  
"Arcanine, hang in there boy"

Drapion emerged from Ghetsis's pokeball, and looked raring to go.

"Arcanine, use Flamethrower"  
"Drapion, use Earthquake"

Arcanine successfully landed the Flamethrower, but Earthquake had landed with pinpoint accuracy, and Arcanine fainted, unable to withstand any more damage.

"Damn. Unfezent, I choose you!" As Arcanine returned to his pokeball, Unfezant flew out, her pride distinct even now. This Drapion would be tough to defeat, I could tell.

"Drapion, Poison Fang"  
"Unfezant, take to the skies with Fly"

Unfezant soared upwards, just as Drapion charged at her, missing her just barely. Unfezant then struck down on Drapion, damaging him decently.

"Drapion, Poison Fang again"

This time, Poison Fang connected, and Unfezant staggered back, but luckily she didn't get poisoned.

"Unfezant, Fly once more"  
"Drapion, Night Slash"

Again, thanks to Unfezants speed, she dodged Night Slash, and struck Drapion again and, thanks to her Super Luck ability, managed to land a critical hit. Drapion fainted.

"Damn you. Hydreigon, end this now"  
"Unfezant return, Samurott take it"

The two pokemon switched, and Samurott stood proudly, though he was still inflicted with Toxic.

"Hydreigon, Dragon Rush"  
"Samurott, Ice Beam"

Samurott launched a beam of ice at Hydreigon, moving before it did, and dealt quite a substantial amount to the Hydreigon. It then used Dragon Rush, and Samurott was injured, then the effect of Toxic kicked in, leaving Samurott severely weakened. I used a Full Restore on Samurott just as Ghetsis ordered Hydreigon to use Dragon Rush once more. It connected, but Samurott was able to withstand it, now his health was back to normal and he was no longer inflicted with toxic.

"Hydreigon, Dragon rush again"  
"Samurott, Ice beam one more time"

A beam of ice hit Hydreigon once more, and the mighty pokemon collapsed on the floor, unable to take any more damage.

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED AGAIN! TOXICROAK, SECURE THE VICTORY THAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE!" Ghetsis screamed out

"Samurott return. Ampharos, end this fight"

The two switched, and Ampharos was tense, awaiting the moment I gave her a command.

"TOXICROAK, BRICK BREAK"  
"Ampharos, Discharge"

Ampharos released a huge charge of electricity, and Toxicroak sliced down upon Ampharos. They both staggered back, panting, exhausted from the others attack. It came down to this. If I could land one more attack on Toxicroak, I had won. I would have saved Unova.

"What's this?! This is nothing like I expected!... TOXICROAK, POISON JAB"

"AMPHAROS, END THIS, USE DISCHARGE ONCE MORE"

Again, the two attacks connected, and a huge cloud of dust was kicked up, completely surrounding the two pokemon, meaning we weren't able to see who had won. Eventually, the dust settled, and only one pokemon was standing.

It was Ampharos.

"We did it… WE DID IT!" I exclaimed and launched a running hug at Ampharos, who was severely weakened, but still standing strong.

"Could it be?! My plans for complete and total world domination foiled yet again? No! It mustn't be! I couldn't have been defeated by some random Trainer from who knows where!"

I looked up as he said this, and returned Ampharos to her pokeball. I kept my distance from Ghetsis, unsure of what he would do now.

"How can this be? I'm the creator of Team Plasma! I'm perfect! I'm the absolute ruler who will change the world! And I've lost to some unknown Trainer not once, but TWICE?! I can't accept this! This isn't possible! I can't be bested by fools who can't even use Pokémon correctly!" As he said this, he turned and faced N, sheer fury and rage in his eyes. N looked… sympathetic? I wasn't quite sure what N felt at that time. N looked up at Ghetsis.

"It's hard to call you this, but... Father! Please understand. Pokémon are not tools. Pokémon and humans take each other to greater heights. They are our wonderful partners. Some humans understand this. Why can't you?"

Ghetsis looked physically hurt by this statement, he started shaking uncontrollably now.

"Shut your mouth! Shut up! Shut up! Shut UP! Don't talk like a person, you freak! No real person could talk to Pokémon!"

N looked down at the ground, seemingly upset by this statement. Just then, one of the Shadow Triad, the same group of ninja's who had stolen the DNA splicers, appeared.

"Lord Ghetsis has… lost control… We'll take it from here."

N looked up at this and nodded.

"OK... Without Father, Team Plasma is..."

"Farewell" The Shadow Triad member said abruptly.

N sighed, and turned around to face me.

"On behalf of everyone... Thank you. Kyurem is fine. Now, it has lost its power, but it will come here again. Reshiram says thank you as well! That's right... I can talk with Pokémon. On that day two years ago, Touko and Alder taught me something... By accepting different ideas, this world creates a different chemical reaction... So I met many different Pokémon and people and heard so much... And that's how my world quietly grew bigger... By being with Pokémon, humans can continue toward new horizons. By being with humans, Pokémon can exhibit their true power. That's what Reshiram taught me: the truth for Pokémon and me. And someday both truth and ideals will come together... Then Pokémon and humans will be freed from the oppression of Poké Balls. You! What are you and your Pokémon striving for? You should head to the Pokémon League and put your truths to the test!"

With this, he climbed back onto Reshiram, looking as if he was to set off on another adventure.

"N, what will you do now?"

"I will search for Touko, and tell her what I have learned, and also tell her thank you"

Reshiram spread its wings and flew up toward the sky. I watched as the two of them departed, and silently wished that N would meet Touko, the previous saviour of Unova.

"ROSA"

I turned and faced the direction of the voice. It was Hugh, my childhood best friend. He was smiling, looking relieved. I saw him looking calm for the first time in 5 years, and I felt happy.

"Team Plasma's ship flew away... Is it over?"'

I looked back up at the sky, thinking of all that had happened during my journey. Obtaining Oshawott from Bianca, getting my first gym badge, the first encounter with Team Plasma, obtaining more pokemon on my team, helping Hugh find Plasma, doing the pokestar studios movies, being the manager of Join Avenue, meeting Colress, the Pokemon world tournament, meeting Professor Juniper, chasing the Shadow Triad, obtaining my last gym badge and now, finally, defeating Ghetsis. I looked back at Hugh and smiled.

"Yes Hugh. It's over. It's really over now"


End file.
